Born to be my baby
by April Poynter
Summary: This is their stories. The story of how these eight people met, fell in love and lived. Maybe even how they broke up and got back together, if you're lucky.
1. Summary

Hey there guys! Good morning, good afternoons, good nights, depending on where you are right now. Hope you all are good (: I'm April, I've been reading stories here for a while now, and I thought it was time to upload something of my own.

Well, thi story isn't exactly of my own LOL It belongs to a girl called Johanna. I read it, and I loved it. By the way, I'm uploading the story with her permission (:

I think that isa ll, hope you like it! Reviews are well acepted, when I finish this, I will upload a story of my own.

Bye! Xx

**_Summary;_**

_Eloise__Colbin_ just got the new job as a background dancer and singer for artists like Jessie J, Olly Murs and many others.

_Emily_ _Stibble__'s_ new book about teenage romance hit the world like lightening and soon she's going out on her first book tour.

_Isabel__Donovan_ played her way into the woman's English national team in soccer. A dream coming through for her.

_Karren __Perish_ is the song writer and producer everyone wants to work with. She is one of the biggest names in the music business.

_Dougie Poynter_ is a good bass player, but he more often than not loose his job because he likes playing around and doing other stuff.

_Tom Fletcher_ the cute blonde guy with dimples that has sung his way into many teenage girls' heart with his beautiful voice.

_Harry Judd_ the soccer player who made the most goals last season, the English male's national team's captain and goal hero.

_Danny Jones_ England's most coveted DJ, if you get into a club where he's playing you're lucky. He's also told to be the biggest player you can imagine.

**This is their stories.**

**The story of how these eight people met, fell in love and lived. Maybe even how they broke up and got back together, if you're lucky.**


	2. Chapter 1

There was a confusion, it seems I posted the sumery twice, fool me, I'm still learning how to use this page lol Anyways... hope you like the first chapter!

Take care! xx

**I don't owe any character. Author: Johanna**

* * *

It was stressing, all the auditions she had to do, all the sleepless nights waiting to know if she made it. But it was worth it. She got the job, she was over the moon, she was going to work with Britain's biggest stars. Could it get better?

It was the end of her first day and she was her way out from the studio when she walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry." A male voice said, she looked up and instantly recognized the face that looked down at me.

"You're Dougie Poynter right?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Who is asking?" I frowned.

"Me?" He laughed shortly.

"Just joking with you babe. What's your name? You obviously know mine." I smiled.

"Eloise." He smiled back.

"Well, Eloise, nice meeting you, but I need to get to work, or I'll be fired. Again." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, of course, sorry." He smiled and walked past me, but he stopped before he opened the door.

"You're working here now right?" I shrugged.

"When we have practice here yeah." He smiled.

"See ya around then, if I get to keep my job." He joked.

"Better keep it then.."

Oh yeah. It could be better.

-o-

"Is all these people here for me?" I said with wide eyes and looked out through the window of the car.

"Sorry to break it to you Emily, but no. Some maybe, but Tom Fletcher is performing later." My agent Liz said, I sighed and looked away from the crowd of people.

"Hey, no pout. There will be many people here for you too." She said and pulled up on the back parking lot of the mall.

"Not if I've to compete with Tom Fletcher of all people." Liz sighed.

"Both you and I know that this is not a competition." I glared at her.

"If we put it like this then. Which management will make the most money today. Yours or his?" Liz sighed again.

"It's not about that. It's not about money." I sighed and got out of the car. I walked into the mall and signs showed me where to go.

"Hey aren't you Emily? The writer?" I stopped at the voice, slowly I turned around.

"And you're Tom Fletcher." He smiled, his adorable dimples showing.

"I read your book, I totally get why everyone is so obsessed with it. It's amazing. Looking forward to the sequel." I laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself." He smiled and we continued talking until our agents pulled us in different directions.

"Talk to you later?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure."

-o-

"Isabel you can do it better. Come on." My coach shouted and I did as I was told. He walked around the other girls as I practised what I've been told. I saw the male's national team fill the benches around the field. They were loud and a few even wolf whistled at some of us.

"Guys, behave." Our coach shouted at them and they instantly quieted down.

"Okay girls, I'll see you later, take care until that." Coach shouted and we were dismissed. We walked towards our bags along the sides and some of the guys came over.

"I saw you out there. You're good." I picked my towel up and wiped away the sweat in my face before turning towards Harry.

"Of course you did." He grinned cheekily.

"You're though. Not as good as me, but you're good." I heard his team mates laugh at his joke and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too full of yourself Judd, it won't take you far." I said and picked my bag up and walked towards the dressing rooms.

"You love it Isabel." He shouted after me. I waved over my shoulder and some of the girls walked up besides me.

"He's obviously flirting with you." They giggled. I smiled.

"He better step up his game slightly then, bragging never works." The laughed.

"You're so mean Isabel." I shook my head.

"Only fair." I said, before I closed the door I turned towards Harry, I met his gaze and winked before I let the door shut behind me.

-o-

"Karren, I want to introduce you to Danny, he's currently working I the studio next door." The owner of the producing studios said and pointed towards the one and only Danny Jones. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and offered him my hand. He took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a smirk. I quickly pulled my hand back and cleared my throat.

"Well, you two will see a lot of each other in the upcoming weeks so I'll just leave you to.. get to know each other." The man said and walked away.

"I should probably get into the studio… the band I'm working with is coming in soon and I want to be ready." I said pointing towards studio number three.

"Yeah of course. Don't let me disturb." He still smirked and looked me up and down.

"Yeah.. see ya.." I muttered and walked towards the studio. I had just sat down with my note book and iPad behind the mixing table when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted and put the iPad on the table. The door opened and Danny walked in.

"I just had to ask. What band are you working with?" I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"You couldn't wait ten minutes until they came to see for yourself?" He shrugged "It's One Direction." He nodded.

"Cool." He stood still at door.

"Was it anything else?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know.." I sighed.

"If you don't mind. I'm a tiny bit busy." I said and waved my notebook at him.

"Oh right. Sorry." Then he left. I bit my lip to keep the smile from sneaking up on my lips. I didn't want to like him since he had a story of being a real player. But he was hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't owe McFly or any other character. Author: Johanna.**

* * *

"Eloise!" My head snapped up from my phone when someone called my name. By the door, on one of the long benches Dougie sat, he had two guitar cases lying besides him and a back pack by his feet.

"Hi!" I said and and walked over to him. He smiled brightly.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing just heading home to sleep the rest of the day, I'm so exhausted." He laughed.

"So there's no chance I can make you go out with me for coffee?" I laughed.

"Coffee sounds good." He smiled.

"Do you mind if we stop by my place so I can leave these, they are slightly irritating to carry around." He nodded towards what I assumed was his bass guitars.

"Yeah sure." He jumped up from the bench.

"Great. I've my car parked on the back, wait here." I nodded and he left me with is bags as he actually ran out the door. Five minutes later a big black Range Rover parked out side the building and I guessed it was Dougie. I struggled to carry my own bag, his two basses and his back pack.

"Here, let me help you." He smiled and took his stuff and opened the boot. He looked at my bag questioningly and I gave it to him. He put it on his stuff and closed the boot.

"Ready?" He said with a smile.

"Yup." He grinned and walked around to the driver seat and I jumped in on the passenger seat. He started the engine and drove out on the highway.

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously, he smiled and pointed. My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." The house he'd been pointing at was the new apartment block, I've seen ads for it in the news paper, big airy apartments but so expensive that very few people afforded it.

"You must make loads of money by playing that bass." I muttered, he laughed.

"Not so much to be honest, but I've a flat mate, he makes quite a bit of money so he pays the rent and I pay food and stuff like that." He explained with a soft smile as he drove in on the garden. He parked the car and we both left the car.

"Come on up. I don't think he's home. He's probably on practice." He said and opened the boot and took his bags and closed it again before locking the car. I followed him up the stairs and to the top floor. One of the doors had two names on them _Poynter and Judd._Dougie unlocked the door and let me in before him.

"Harry?" He shouted. No answer. I looked at him and he shrugged. I followed him into a big living room with big white couches and a few basses on the wall above them. Dougie placed the cases on the floor and turned around to me.

"I know a really nice little café down the street!" I nodded.

"Sounds good." He smiled and we left the apartment again.

-o-

"Up." We jumped up from the ground.

"Down." We dived down again and laid flat on our stomach face against the ground.

"Up." Once again we jumped up.

"Run." Our coaches had done one of those stupid things that meant that the boys' team was our coaches for us for one day and we girls the boys' coaches. And let me say, the guys did the most of it. It was a while since I was this tired.

"Pair up, girl and boy. One ball." I grabbed a ball and looked around. Harry was walking towards me and I met him half way.

"Partners?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okey girls on this line and boys on that." I placed myself on the line.

"Balls in the middle." I sighed and walked towards the middle and put the ball down before walking back down. Harry smirked at me from the other side.

"On three you're going to run and try to get to the ball first, get the ball and run back, the other one will be chasing you." They explained. I made myself ready and I saw Harry do the same.

"One. Two. Three." I ran as fast as I could, and so did Harry. I reached down and took the ball, I turned around and ran. I heard Harry close behind me and I almost reached back to the line before he grabbed me from behind and I fell forwards. In the last second I let go of the ball and covered my head with my hands. I tumbled around on the ground before my body stopped moving. I laid still, trying to feel if something was hurt, or even worse, broken.

"Shit, are you okay?" I heard Harry above me and I turned around so I was lying on my back.

"Help me up." I said and he grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was standing. I realised that everyone was looking.

"I'm fine." I said trying to sound convincing. They nodded slowly and I walked of the field towards the locker rooms. Tears prickled in my eyes because my shoulder hurt really bad.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" I turned to face Harry who jogged up besides me.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and look after the nurse." I said. He grabbed me under my shoulders and under my knees and lifted me up. I wanted to protest but it actually felt better than walking.

"What happened?" My coach came running from his office.

"She fell and landed on her shoulder. I'm taking her to the nurse." He rolled his eyes and let us through. We found the nurse at her office and she took a look at me instantly, she said that I needed a few days rest and to put ice on the shoulder but I would be fine. Harry waited in a chair outside.

"This somehow feels like high school again." I joked when I sat down besides him.

"What did she say?"

"A few days rest and I'll be fine." He nodded and stood up.

"I'll take you home." I nodded and followed him back to the locker rooms.

-o-

It was a rainy day and I had no inspiration what so ever. I'd been sitting in front of my laptop for hours trying to write the next chapter. But nothing came out. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I picked my phone up from it's charger and saw that I had one new message;

_Tom Fletcher;__How's the writing going?_

I laughed and typed an answer;

_Me; Funny that you're asking. It isn't happening. I hate this weather nothing works._

A second after I had sent it my phone started vibrating. The caller ID told me it was Tom.

"I can come by if you want? I'll bring my guitar and while you're writing I can practice some tunes, or we can just talk." I smiled.

"Sounds great." I gave him the address and he told me he would be here in ten minutes. I filled the kettle with water and turned it on. A found a few pieces of chocolate cake in the freezer so I heated them up in the microwave. When the doorbell rang I jumped up from the chair I had placed myself on and ran to the door. Tom stood outside with a big smile and a guitar case on his shoulder.

"I brought oreos." He said and held the package up.

"Awesome." I smiled and moved away from the door so he could come in.

"I love your flat. It's so cosy." He said and looked around. He walked into the living room, the walls were covered with bookshelves that were filled with books and magazines.

"I've tea ready if you want." He nodded and leaned his guitar against the couch and followed me into the kitchen. He jumped up on one of the high chairs at the table and I placed a cup with boiling warm tea in front of him.

"So, how's songwriting going?" I asked and took two plates out of the cupboard and placed one piece of cake on each of them. He shrugged.

"Some day better than others." He was spinning around on the chair like a child and I sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Sounds like me." I murmured and took a sip of the tea.

"When is your dead line?" He'd stopped spinning around and smiled at me.

"Next week, but I only have two chapters left but I get stressed because I know I have to be done next week." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, in the beginning, I had dead lines for my new albums and songs too, but I couldn't handle it, I needed to take my time to make music." I nodded understandingly.

"But the agents only care about money and time don't they?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, a bit too much to be honest. I mean, place your agent in your chair in front of you computer and ask her to write a book on the same time you have. I bet she won't be able to do it." I laughed.

"And your manager wouldn't be able to write a album?" Tom laughed and shook his head.

"That guy know nothing about writing music. It would only be awkward to see him try." He still laughed and I chimed in.

-o-

A knock on the door took my attention from my computer to the door. Danny's head appeared and he smiled at me.

"I'm going out to get lunch. Can I get you something?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good." He nodded and placed a small card on the table just within the door.

"It's my number, if you change your mind." He said with a wink and left the room. I rolled my eyes at how his so bad try to give me his number without actually giving it to me. I turned my attention back to the song I tried to mix together. A hour passed before a knock was heard again.

"Come in." I said without looking away from the screen, the tip of my tongue sticking out between my lips in concentration.

"Everything you do you seem to do looking cuter than anything else." I looked away from the screen towards the couch in the back of the small room. Danny had a big McDonald's bag in his lap and had just taken a big bite of his hamburger.

"Welcome in!?" I said jokingly. He grinned.

"You said I could come in. And it feels quite depressing to sit in my studio alone eating. I thought I could bug you instead." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Is that this week's mission or something?" I asked and he laughed.

"You could see it like that. Or you just accept it and let me be your friend." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when is Danny Jones able to be only friends with a girl?" He shrugged.

"Don't believe everything you read Karren." He said and took a new bite of his hamburger.

"In fact, I've seen it happen in person." He looked questioningly at me "You where at the opening of that new night club. California?" He nodded "Yeah, you came there with one girl. Half an hour later you were making out with an other. And then another and I'm pretty sure it was a fifth girl I saw climb into your car at the end of the night." He shook his head.

"Okay, fair enough." I nodded.

"Yeah." He ate under silence until he was done with his hamburger.

"What if I say that I'm not like that really?" He said, I turned back to him.

"What?"

"Can I show you that I'm not a player as everyone think?" I nodded.

"Sure, don't make out with every girl you can put your hands on after your gigs, if you can go a week without that I'm maybe convinced." I said, he nodded.

"Does it count if it's only one?"

"Same every night." He nodded.

"Okay, make sure you're free every night for the next week then." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me." I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck Jones, you won't last one night." He laughed.

"We'll see about that won't we."


End file.
